Al Pie del Altar
by Pau Ruby Malfoy
Summary: Nessie escucha a Edward y a Jacob detrás de la puerta, enfundada en un vestido blanco... esperando. Diez años habían pasado demasiado rápido. One-shot. Nessie/Jacob.


Disclaimer:Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_Al pie del altar_

Estaba muy lejos pero aún así podía oírlo.

Podía oír el latido de su corazón acelerado, su respiración nerviosa e inconstante, sus pasos recorriendo toda la habitación sin pausa.

Ahora no se movía, estaba bastante quieto, demasiado quieto y eso me preocupaba un poco.

La puerta de la habitación en la que estaba hizo ruido al abrirse. Una segunda respiración, mucho mas constante y más pausada se sumó a la suya.

Mi padre.

- ¿Qué quieres, Edward? - le preguntó Jake nervioso.

- Ayudarte. ¿Qué? ¿No puedo ayudar a mi futuro yerno? –le preguntó mi padre con voz divertida. Sabía que debía estar poniendo esa sonrisa burlona que pone cuando algo le divierte-. Parece que ese moño te está dando pelea -agregó-, y también parece que te está ganado.

- Pues digamos que para mí es más fácil enfrentarme a un vampiro que hacer el moño de una corbata -le contestó con voz burlona.

Hubo un silencio, supuse que estaba ayudándolo a arreglar el moño.

- Listo.

- Gracias, Edward... -le dijo sinceramente-. Escucha: sé que esto te resulta muy difícil, pero quiero que sepas que voy a cuidar a Nessie como a mi propia vida, mejor dicho, más que a mi propia vida -su voz resultaba dulce, melodiosa.

En ese momento se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- Lo sé Jacob, lo sé –respondió mi padre–. Sólo que pensé que esto iba a tardar un poco más. Diez años pasaron muy rápido –dijo con un resto de nostalgia en su voz.

- Es verdad, pasaron demasiado rápido – aceptó.

- ¿Te estás arrepintiendo? –le preguntó mi padre confundido.

_¿Se esta arrepintiendo? ¡Ay, No! Por Dios que no se arrepienta _– pensé.

Rió.

- Para nada –Respiré tranquila–, nunca me arrepentiría de esto –comentó confiado.

- Me hubiera gustado que te arrepintieras… No me malinterpretes –sabía la cara que tenía Jake en ese momento y por eso mi padre había dicho _"No me malinterpretes"_- sólo me hubiera gustado, para retrasar lo… inevitable.

- ¿Lo inevitable? –preguntó–. Ya veo, ahora lo comprendo –dijo Jake entendiendo.

Yo también ya había comprendido lo que mi padre le había querido decir con "_lo inevitable_".

Lo que mi padre no sabía era que lo inevitable ya era… ¡Realmente inevitable!

Aunque si se llegaba a enterar, lo inevitable iba a ser que matara a Jacob.

Por suerte mi madre había optado por usar hacía mucho tiempo su escudo con nosotros.

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación donde ambos estaban.

- ¿Jacob, estás listo? -le preguntó mi madre.

- Sí, Bells - le respondió.

Me estaba imaginando la sonrisa que tenía en ese momento, esa sonrisa que me hace enloquecer, que me hace perder total y completamente la cordura.

- Te ves muy bien -le dijo mamá contenta.

- Gracias.

- Edward, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No estarás amenazando al pobre Jake, no?

- Claro que no -le respondió el con voz dulce-. Sólo vine a desearle suerte, y a decirle que no se ponga nervioso porque allá afuera hay muchos invitados y la mayoría son vampiros y si se pone nervioso puede ponerse en un apuro pero nada más.

- Gracias por tu ayuda -le respondió Jake con sarcasmo.

- De nada.

- ¡Déjalo! –dijo riendo–. Jake, todo saldrá bien, ¿sí? No tienes que ponerte nervioso para nada. Vamos, Nessie ya debe estar lista y la novia no puede llegar antes que el novio.

Pude oír sus pasos alejándose. La habitación quedó en silencio.

Me di vuelta y me miré al espejo. Había soñado con este momento muchas veces, demasiadas veces.

No podía creer que allí estaba, vestida de novia. ¿Pueden creerlo?

Alice me había ayudado a escogerlo, realmente ella lo había escogido y yo… pues le había hecho algunos cambios.

Ella quería que yo pareciera una princesa y yo sólo quería no caerme al suelo y quedar en ridículo.

Rosalie me había peinado, me encanta como me quedó, hacía perfecta combinación con el estilo de mi vestido.

Oí unos pasos y la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba se abrió.

- ¿Estás lista? –me preguntó mi madre al entrar.

- Más que lista –le dije sonriendo.

- Te ves hermosa. ¿Estás nerviosa? – me preguntó.

- ¿Se me nota mucho? –estaba bien hasta ese momento, pero verla entrar hizo que me alterara completamente.

- Demasiado –me dijo entre risas–. Pero te digo lo mismo que le dije a Jake: todo saldrá bien, lo importante aquí no es si tu vestido está perfecto o si te trabas o lloras –dijo mientras sonreía–, lo importante aquí es que lo amas y que él te ama a ti, te ama más que a su vida, hija. Así que –dijo y me abrazó– cálmate, todo esta bien, ese licántropo esta loco por ti y está esperándote, no lo podemos dejar ahí plantado.

Le sonreí y salimos de la habitación, en unos minutos me convertiría en su esposa.

Era verdad lo que él había dicho. Diez años habían pasado demasiado rápido. Pero ahora esos diez años no me importaban, ahora sabía que me esperaba la eternidad, la eternidad junto a él.


End file.
